jojos_bizarre_fanfic_the_silent_darkfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazy Train
Crazy Train Crazy Train is a miniature, train-like long range, high speed and high power stand capable of moving trough ground and air by setting almost-indestructible rails before it as it moves. The user, "Tank" Ghirga can freely control the train's movement by controlling how the trail moves on which rails, even being able to choose to de-rail the back end of the train to hit enemies. Appearance Crazy Train takes the appearance of a normal, albeit miniature sized, silver and blue train. With a single chimney for releasing steam and a single headlight centered on its front, Crazy Train is just wide enough to fit between Tank's fully extended pinky and index fingers (about 3 centimeters wide) and about thirty centimeters long per wagon. Crazy Train holds four wagons, plus its head. The railing left behind by Crazy Train is black and generic, with no discernible features besides its immense durability. Personality As like all trains, Crazy Train exhibits no personality, except for when it rarely and spontaneously releases a steam cloud, following long or short "tchoo tchoo" sounds from the steam release valve. Abilities Crazy Train has no inherent abilities other than its capacity to move around. However, when it does, it leaves behind nigh-indestructible train rails that can be used to run on or trap people inside. Crazy Train, like almost all stands, reflects damage back to the user when hit, and its relatively small and fragile frame means a hit on a wagon is generally enough to break a corresponding limb (the first wagon, with the motor, is linked to the head, and thus, if struck, would result in Tank's skull shattering open.) while wagons 2 and 3 are linked to the right and left arm, wagons 4 and 5 are linked to the right and left legs. However, despite those weaknesses, Crazy Train is a formidable Stand, with surprising power and speed despite the major range. What allows this Stand to ram itself into others is the fact that, as it moves, it places rails immediately in front of itself, thus colliding with the rails first. Rails Crazy Train leaves a trail of rails as it moves. These look like toy railings for toy trains, but can take the full force of five kilograms of TNT without chipping, and around five times that without breaking. While the rails cannot be placed further than 50 meters away from Tank, there is no limit to how many rails he can put down, effectively being able to fully fill a 50 meters cubed sphere in railing. Off the Rails By derailing the last two wagons, Tank can effectively cause Crazy Train's rear end to whip at extremely fast speeds towards an opponent. While this does harm the wagons, and thus the user, if performed correctly, is comparable to an extremely strong kick. However, ''Off the Rails ''is still less powerful than simply ramming enemies, and is often used as a surprise attack or when the first wagon misses its mark. Catch the Train Tank is capable of riding on the wagons, balancing himself much like a surfer would on a surf board. While doing this, his maximum speed is reduced, as he still has to keep balance against the strong speed. Notes, Trivia, Aditional Information